supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Haus der Heiligen
Haus der Heiligen ist die dreizehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen die Morde einiger Leute, dessen Täter glauben, von Engeln heimgesucht worden zu sein und nur den Willen Gottes vollbracht zu haben. Als die Brüder erfahren, dass die Ermordeten eigentlich Schuldige waren, die geheime Verbrechen begangen haben, beginnt Sam zu glauben, dass dieser Engel tatsächlich existiert, aber Dean bleibt hart und denkt, dass ein Dämon hinter all den Morden steckt - bis er etwas sieht, das selbst er nicht erklären kann. Handlung thumb|left|250px|Gloria Gloria, eine Prostituierte, zappt durch das Fernsehprogramm und bleibt bei einem Fernsehprediger hängen. Genervt schaltet sie den Fernseher aus. Plötzlich beginnt das Licht zu flackern und der Fernseher springt wieder an. Nachdem ihre Wohnung zu beben beginnt, wird sie von einem gleißenden Licht erhellt, in dem die Umrisse eines Menschen zu sehen sind. Sam, der sich als Krankenpfleger ausgibt, befragt Gloria in der Psychiatrie über den Mord, den sie begangen hat. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Gott ihr über einen Engel mitteilen ließ, den abgrundtief bösen Mann umzubringen. Sie erfuhr allerdings keinen Namen und sollte einfach nur auf das Zeichen warten. Danach kehrt er zum Hotelzimmer zurück, wo Dean gerade die Vibrationsfunktion des Bettes ausprobiert. Sam erklärt seinem Bruder, dass er Zweifel daran habe, ob Gloria verrückt sei. Allerdings hat er auch keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, was Carl, Glorias Opfer, gemacht haben soll. Er hat keinen Polizeiakteneintrag, arbeitet in der Campusbibliothek und war Kirchengänger. Dean glaubt nicht daran, dass Gloria im Namen Gottes getötet hat. Er lehnt die Existenz von Engeln ab und vermutet einen Dämon hinter der Sache. Die beiden beschließen, dass sie sich das Haus von Carl näher anschauen sollten, da Gloria dort das Zeichen gesehen haben will. Sie untersuchen den Keller, wobei Sam eine Kratzspur an einer Wand auffällt. Nachdem sie ein wenig gegraben haben, entdecken sie den Beweis dafür, dass Carl böse war: Sie finden mehrere Skelette. Der alkoholkranke Zach liegt auf seinem Bett, als das Licht zu flackern und die Wohnung zu beben beginnt, bevor thumb|250px|betrunkener Zach das gleißend helle Licht die Wohnung durchflutet. Danach läuft er durch die Stadt und plötzlich erscheint ein helles Licht vor einem Haus. Er klopft an die Haustür und nachdem ein Mann in der Tür erscheint, ersticht er ihn. Sam betritt das Hotelzimmer und berichtet seinem Bruder, dass drei Studenten, die zuletzt in der Bibliothek gesehen wurden, innerhalb eines Jahres verschwunden sind. Dean erzählt seinem Bruder, dass er im Polizeifunk von einem weiteren Mord erfahren hat. Sie untersuchen den Tatort und entdeckten, dass Carl mit einem 13-jährigen Mädchen E-Mails geschrieben hat und sie sich genau einen Tag nach dem Mord hätten treffen wollen. Außerdem finden sie heraus, dass beide Opfer Mitglieder der "Our Lady of the Angels"-Kirche waren. In der Kirche erfahren sie von Vater Reynolds, dass Vater Gregory vor zwei Monaten auf der Kirchentreppe einem Raubmord zum Opfer gefallen ist. Dean denkt, dass der Priester als ruheloser Geist versucht Gutes zu tun. Allerdings erwidert Sam, dass die Morde anfingen, nachdem Gregory gestorben war und Reynolds für göttliche Hilfe gebetet habe. Dean fragt seinen Bruder, wieso er unbedingt an die Engel glauben will und fragt ihn abfällig, ob er auch bald anfangen würde, jeden Tag zu beten. Darauf erwidert Sam, dass er dies schon seit langer Zeit tue. Nach ihrem Gespräch untersuchen sie die Gruft, in der Vater Gregory beerdigt wurde. Plötzlich beginnt eine der Engelsstatuen zu wackeln und auch Sam erblickt das Licht. thumb|left|250px|Wermut Dean findet seinen Bruder zusammengebrochen auf dem Boden und Sam erklärt ihm, dass er die Anweisung bekam, nach einem Zeichen Ausschau zu halten. Sam soll sein Opfer davon abhalten, etwas Böses zu tun. Dean erwidert, dass ihre Mutter ihm jeden Abend erzählt habe, dass Engel über sie wachen, allerdings sei sie trotzdem tot. Er wird erst an die Existenz von Engeln glauben, wenn Sam Beweise dafür liefern kann. Allerdings hat Dean Beweise dafür, dass es sich um einen Geist handelt, denn das Grab ist von Wermut überwachsen. Diese Pflanze wird mit unruhenden Geistern in Zusammenhang gebracht. Er schlägt vor, Gregorys Geist zu beschwören, allerdings müssen sie dazu noch einige Sachen besorgen. Nachdem sie den Laden verlassen, wird plötzlich ein Mann in das Licht eingehüllt – es handelt sich um Sams Opfer. Dean steigt ins Auto und verfolgt den Mann. Plötzlich hält dieser an, schenkt einer Frau Blumen, dann steigen die beiden wieder ein und fahren weiter. Dean folgt ihnen weiterhin, als das Auto plötzlich verschwindet. Der Mann hält in einer Gasse an, dann beugt er sich zu seiner Beifahrerin und küsst sie. Nachdem sie erwidert, dass sie weiterfahren sollten, schlägt der Mann zu. Dann zieht er ein Messer und geht auf sie los, als Dean das Fenster einschlägt. Er hilft der Frau zu entkommen, woraufhin der Mann mit seinem Auto flüchtet. thumb|250px Dean verfolgt ihn, bis plötzlich ein Transporter, der Rohre transportiert, ihren Weg kreuzt. Eines der Rohre löst sich und durchdringt die Windschutzscheibe des potentiellen Mörders. Es sticht ihm genau ins Herz... Währenddessen hält Sam in der Kirche die Séance ab, wobei er von Vater Reynolds erwischt wird. Bevor Sam ihm die Angelegenheit erklären kann, erscheint wieder das Licht, welches ihm beweist, dass es sich nicht um einen Engel handelt, sondern um Gregorys Geist. Vater Gregory erklärt, dass er von Gott den Befehl erhalten habe, die Bösen zu töten. Reynolds öffnet ihm die Augen, dass er kein Engel sei und nur aus Rache gehandelt habe. thumb|left|250px Nachdem Reynolds noch ein Gebet für Gregory spricht, verschwindet dessen Geist. Sam und Dean treffen sich im Hotelzimmer wieder. Sam gesteht seinem Bruder gegenüber, dass es kein Engel, sondern ein Geist war. Er erklärt Dean, dass er es aber unbedingt glauben wollte, da es so hart ist, immer alleine gegen das Böse zu kämpfen. Allerdings hat er eingesehen, dass dies sein Urteilsvermögen getrübt hat und sie nur an das glauben können, was sie wirklich sehen. Darauf erwidert Dean, dass der Geist mit allem, was er sagte, Recht hatte und er es nicht glauben würde, wenn er nicht dabei gewesen wäre. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Gloria Sidnick *Thomas Gregory Vorkommende Wesen *Geist Musik *'Down on Love' von Jamie Dunlap *'There's a Good Times a Comin' von Doug Stableton *'Knocking on Heaven’s Door' von Bob Dylan Zitate :Sam: Dean, deine Vergnügungslust nimmt beängstigende Ausmaße an. :Dean: Was soll ich denn machen? Seit du mir die Ausgangssperre verhängt hast, langweile ich mich zu Tode. :Sam: Hey, du warst der Bankräuber in den 11 Uhr Nachrichten, nicht ich. Wir dürfen nicht riskieren dass du in den Knast wanderst. ::Dean schenkt ihm keine Beachtung. ---- :Sam: Es gibt 10 mal so viele Legenden von Engeln wie von den Dingen die wir sonst immer jagen. :Dean: Es gibt auch haufenweise Geschichten über Einhörner. Ich hab sogar gehört, dass sie auf silbernen Mondstrahlen reiten und ihnen Regenbogen aus dem Arsch schießen. :Sam: Meinst du es gibt gar keine Einhörner? (ironisch gekränkt) :Dean: Ja... schlaues Kerlchen... ---- :Dean: Was lehrt uns das mal wieder? Immer den Festtagsschmuck wegräumen, sonst wirst du von einer verrückten Nutte filetiert. :Sam: Haha ich lach mich tot. (gelangweilt) ---- :Dean: Ok, wie kommst du darauf, dass es ein Engel war? :Sam: Er ist mir erschienen, einfach so. Dieses Gefühl überkam mich. So was wie Frieden. Wie Gnade... :Dean: Okay, Ecstasyboy. Vielleicht sollten wir dir Gandalfs Hut und ein paar Wunderkerzen besorgen... :Sam: Dean, ich meine es Ernst. ---- ::Sam und Dean kommen aus einem Laden :Sam: Ja, na gut. Ich gebe es zu, wir haben es noch nie so genau genommen, aber das schießt den Vogel ab. Ich meine, ein billiges Platzdeckchen anstelle eines Altartuches...? :Dean: Wir legen die SpongeBob Seite nach unten. :Sam: tsse... (*grins*) ---- ::Sam wird bei der Beschwörung von schwarzer Magie in der Kirche erwischt. :Sam: Warten sie, ich kann Ihnen das erklären...Na ja, eigentlich kann ich es nicht... Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Houses of the Holy (Haus der Heiligen) *'Spanisch:' Las casas de lo sagrado (Haus der Heiligen) *'Französisch:' Ange ou Démon (Engel oder Dämon) *'Italienisch:' L angelo vendicatore (Der Racheengel) *'Portugiesisch:' Casas do sagrado (Haus der Heiligen) *'Polnisch:' Domy Boże (Gotteshaus) *'Tschechisch:' Anděl pomsty (Der Racheengel) *'Ungarisch:' Angyalok otthona (Haus des Engels) *'Finnisch:' Jumalan nimissä (Der Name Gottes) Galerie Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 19.57.10.png|Nutte Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 19.57.40.png|Gott TV Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 19.58.19.png|Nutte sieht Geist Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 19.58.21.png|Engelsgleiche Geistererscheinung Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 19.58.46.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 19.58.56.png|Sam als Psychologische Betreuung Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 19.59.10.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.01.00.png|Vibrator Bett Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.01.10.png|Zimmer Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.01.13.png|Dean im Bett Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.06.36.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.07.18.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.11.50.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.12.43.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.13.12.png|"Das Zeichen 1" Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.15.46.png|Leichen im Keller Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.16.17.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.16.29.png|Kratzspur an Kellerwand vom 1. Opfer Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.16.46.png|Fingernagel aus Wand Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.17.09.png|Skelett in einem Kellergrab Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.17.59.png|Zach sieht den Engel Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.18.32.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.19.13.png|Zach erstickt Mann Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.19.15.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.19.22.png|Deans Funkgerät Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.20.42.png|Sam und Dean brechen in Haus ein Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.20.47.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.21.01.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.21.34.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.22.39.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.22.45.png|Kirche Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.22.53.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.23.20.png|Pastor Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.23.51.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.24.44.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.26.34.png|Engelsstatue Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.26.57.png|Engelsstatue Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 20.27.11.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.04.00.png|Sam und Dean in Kirche Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.04.33.png|Einkaufsbummel Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.08.37.png|Sam´s Zeichen Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.08.52.png|Ampel Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.09.37.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.10.35.png|Grabstein Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.10.39.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.13.38.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.13.40.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.17.11.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.19.34.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.19.37.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.20.25.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.20.36.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.20.41.png|Autounfall Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.21.01.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.21.11.png Bildschirmfoto 2013-05-25 um 21.21.37.png Trailer full|center|400 px Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02